


Curses Don't Work

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Sachiko wants to curse the zombies that are plaguing the city. Ayumi thinks that that's a stupid idea.Do note that there is implied/referenced self-harm in this work. It is not the focus of the work, but it is there. Read at your own discretion.
Kudos: 2





	Curses Don't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for niche shit! This'll be my most niche yet! Zombie AU, a mention of self-harm, AND it's N girls! Woo! Thanks for even clicking on this, I hope you enjoy it! Do remember to leave kudos and comment!

“You really think your stupid magic is going to get rid of them? Get real! There’s no fucking way that’ll work!” Ayumi spat.   
“You dare question the Wizard of The Abyss? Of course it will work, my magic has been building these past few days!”   
“That thing? You’re delusional, and god it’s annoying! And Aya, why do you enable this shit? You’re lucky Marika isn’t here right now, or I’d be giving her a piece of my mind too!”   
  
Aya trembled at the shouting.  _ Escalating noise like this, even inside, is probably attracting zombies… Where is Minami-chan when you need her? _   
  
“Don’t be such a fool. Do you want me to curse you for your insolence?”   
“Go ahead, fucking try me! Throw your worst curse! That stupid black magic shit doesn’t fucking work, and your little arcane bullshit shtick isn’t cool!”   
“Um...”   
“I can feel pulsing in my arm… you are earning the scorn of the wrong individual, Ayumi!”   
“Loosen those dumb-ass bandages then, you’re cutting off circulation! I can’t help but wonder if you’ve got some cutting off the circulation to your brain, too!”   
  
_ Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. I have to force myself to move, to go find somebody! _ Aya willed herself, willed herself, willed herself, and was finally able to puppet herself into leaving. She rushed down the halls to where Minami was sleeping soundly.  _ How can she sleep with all that yelling? _ _  
_   
“Um! Minami-chan!” Aya said, shaking the girl awake.   
“Mmmmm… Aya-chan? What’s the matter? Are you in trouble?”   
“Um! Ayumi-chan and Sachiko-chan are fighting! Can you stop them please?”   
  
Minami bolted out of bed and started hastily making her way to the pair. Not quite running, but doing that fast-paced caregiver walk of someone who was about to crack down. Aya followed, hands clasped together.   
  
“You two! It’s calm-down time.” Minami vocalised. She was loud enough to disrupt the argument from several metres away, turning two gazes to her.   
  
“Fear not, Minami. Ayumi was just leaving, wasn’t she?”   
“I-I was, but not because you said so! I’m just taking a bit of a fucking break, got it?”   
  
Ayumi started stomping off. Minami started to follow after her and put her hand on her shoulder, which was violently shaken off.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch me, and don’t fucking follow me either! I’ll give you a knuckle sandwich!”   
“I really can’t stop you, can I?”   
“Nope, so don’t even try it! I’m getting outta here.”   
“At least take a weapon, and go out the exit on the other side in case you attracted some nearby.”   
“... I was going to do that anyway!”   
“Alright. Stay safe, and be back soon.”   
“Whatever. Bye.”   
  
Ayumi exited, leaving the three alone in the hall. Minami and Aya looked worriedly at the remaining friend.   
  
“What? It is not my fault that she decided to insult my methods.”   
“So she started it?”   
“Yes.”   
“You did not have to finish it, and you did not have to raise your voice. You are both saying sorry to each other when she gets back, yes?”   
“Why should I say sorry?”   
“Because you escalated, and that isn’t right. You could have handled it calmly, I’m sure. You’re a big girl, remember?”   
“Don’t patronise me.”   
“Um… she does have a point though…”   
  
Sachiko rubbed her temples.   
  
“All right.”   
“W-we should calm down for a bit too, maybe have something to drink. Minami-chan, is there still fresh water for us?”   
“It should be fine, yes. I should get back to sleeping so that I can take over watch with Shizuku-chan in a few hours. I’ll see you two later, okay?”   
“Okay. T-thank you for helping, Minami-chan…”   
“No worries~”   
  


* * *

  
Aya led Sachiko to the room they were using for storage of food and drink. She asked her to take a seat while she found cups for them, which she did. Aya poured the water carefully, willing herself to stop shaking. Looking furtively at her friend, she noticed that Sachiko was also shaking. She hurried to finish serving, almost spilling some as she did so.   
  
They sipped in silence for a while before she broke it.   
  
“Sachiko-chan… you’re shaking.”   
“My power is ill-contained right now. I shall have to deal with it soon.”   
“P-please don’t! It might get.. infected… and I-”   
“It won’t. I’ll take care of it.”   
“With the medical supplies?”   
“Yes.”   
“B-but what if someone- what if someone else gets injured? You don’t have to do this, i-it’s… a waste…”   
“Aya, you don’t know what it’s like. This prickling, stabbing sensation gets far too much to bear. It is as though my arm has been filled with needles and dunked in acid, it’s unbearable.”   
  
Aya winced at the description.  _ Does she have to be so graphic? _   
  
“B-but isn’t it worse if you… you know… do that thing?”   
“No. Physical pain fades quickly, but the arcane forces within me only grow.”   
“I-I think… you just need some other way to get your feelings out…”   
“The only other way is to perform magic, and apparently I am not allowed to do that.”   
“If that’s what it takes… I can explain that you need your ingredients, we can organise a party to go to your house, we can-”   
“Aya.”   
“Y-yes?”   
  
Sachiko leant forward, setting her cup down.   
  
“When you discovered the reason for my bandages, I confided in you. You were to keep it a secret, do you not recall?”   
“Mmm… but don’t you think the others would get suspicious if medical supplies went missing?”   
“...”   
“I-I won’t tell them the whole story! I can just tell them that you need magic to feel better, so…”   
“... This is acceptable.”   
“Do you want to come with me?”   
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“They don’t believe me. If it’s just you, you’re concerned. If it’s me, I’m being crazy.”   
“I-I see… okay. Do you want to rest for a bit then? I’ll talk to Yumi-chan, Seira-chan, Marika-chan, and Akiru-chan, since Minami-chan and Shizuku-chan are asleep and Ayumi-chan is… well… occupied.”   
“All right.”  
  


* * *

  
“Um… hello?”   
“Aya. Marika. Hello.”   
“Aya-chan! Marika-chan! What’s up?”   
“Aya’s gathering everyone for a meeting. Well, everyone but Sachiko. And Minami and Shizuku, of course. Dunno why yet, she said she’d explain it when she had everyone together!”   
“Ah, I see.”   
“Um… do you know where Akiru-chan went, by the way? I haven’t been able to find her…”   
“Oh, Akiru-chan? She left with Ayumi-chan earlier, why?”   
“They’re not back yet?”   
“Not yet, no. Not unless they took the other entrance back in, which I doubt.”   
“I see… in any case, I should tell the three of you now in case they come back. It’s about Sachiko-chan…”


End file.
